I Never Told You, Then It was Too Late
by ForbiddenShadow0
Summary: The GPilots are being targeted.They are to be eliminated by any means nessasary.Even if it includes innocents.One girl stands in the way of the ones trying to eliminate them.Who is she?Why is she doing this?And who is trying to eliminate the pilots? Pleas
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing.

**I Never Told You, Then It Was Too Late**

_**Chapter 01**_

"Why…why did you have to leave?" A girl of the age of 16 kept repeating over and over to herself. She had silver eyes and black hair with crimson bangs. Her eyes were puffy and red, tears filled her eyes.

"I know I said I hated you but I didn't really mean it." She wore a long sleeve black turtleneck with black dress pants. Around her neck was an onyx cross. Before her stood a grave site. The tombstone read:

_**Yoshi Ookami**_

_**Aug. AC 181- Aug. AC 198.**_

_**A dear brother and friend**_

_**A great hero and mechanic**_

The girl continued to cry. She then took out a handkerchief and wiped her tears away. _'No more crying.'_ With that thought she walked away.

The girl walked down the crowed streets of L-2. She walked toward an apartment complex and went up 2 sets of stairs. She took out a key and unlocked her front door. She then went inside and toward her room. Her entire apartment was dark because no lights were on.

She went over to the desk and turned on her laptop, the only source of light. She saw she had mail and opened it.

**Shadow,**

**You have a new mission. It deals with the Gundam Pilots. Arrive at the complex at 04 hundred hours. I will tell you the complete mission then.**

**Z**

With that the girl turned off the laptop and changed into black sweatpants and a black tang top. She checked to make sure all the doors were locked and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry bout the long wait I just haven't been able to use the computer for over 7 -10 weeks. (I lost track ' ) So anyways on to the story.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 02**_

The red digital clock flashed 2:01am. The girl which was tangled in her black silk blankets had beads of sweat all over her as her breathing was labored. A few words escaped her mouth.

_"No……..stop….please….."_ A moment later the girl shot up in her bed. Her left hand went to her forehead as she tried to regain her breathe. Soon enough her breathe was regained and her head turned to the flashing numbers. 2:10am.

_**'Well there's no point in trying to go back to sleep. Might as well get ready.'**_

She got up and went to the bathroom connected to her bedroom. She stepped into the flow of warm water.

_**'I wonder how the mission deals with the Gundam Pilots.'**_

Awhile later she got out and brushed all the knots out of her hair. She then changed into a pair of faded blue jeans and a black tang top. She put her gun in the back pocket of the jeans and slipped a black sweatshirt over her head. Then she put her hair in a braid and put on a baseball cap and a pair of old jeans.

_"Gotta look like a civilian."_ She murmured to herself.

As she walked out of her apartment she grabbed her keys, locked the door and headed for her motorcycle.

Once she got to the base there were two guards at the entrance.

When she flashed an I.D. pass at them they opened the gates. At the main door was a keypad. Inputting the correct numbers a finger scan popped out of the wall. She put her finger on it and then had her eye scanned by the eye scanner.

She twisted and turned down many hallways and stopped in front of a room labeled moorlortnoc. She entered and in front of her was a man around the age of 79 years old. He had dull blue eyes and white shoulder length hair. He was wearing a lab coat.

_"Shadow your early."_ The girl known as Shadow rolled her eyes at the man in annoyance.

_"Just get to the point Z."_ The Old man known as Z put on a serious face. **_"Your mission is to keep the pilots from being eliminated."_**


	3. Chapter 3

Me No Own Gundam Wing

* * *

**Chapter 03**

_"Protect the gundam pilots huh. is mission is gonna suck."_ Shadow sighed.

_+Flashback+_

_"Why do they need to be protected?"_ Shadowed was annoyed and angry at the same time. She didn't have her morning coffee yet.

_"An organization called The Demon Soldiers are trying to take over the world.."_ Z was then interrupted.

_"Great, someone else who want to take over the world."_ Z glared at her and continued.

_"Anyways they want the gundam pilots out of the way so they can take it over more easily….."_ he was once again cut off.

_"So they are to weak to take the gundam pilots themselves."_ Z once again glared at her and motioned for her to look at the computer behind him.

_"Here on the screen is a record of all the people who have been eliminated by the organization."_

She looked at the screen which consisted of over 2 hundred names.

_"So in other words it takes an assassian to kill an assassian."_

_+End of Flashback+_

Shadow walked down the street and into the Preventors headquarters.

She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a light blue tangtop.

The women at the front desk looked up from her computer. _"Are you the new…"_ She didn't get to finish her sentence.

_'Here goes all my sanity.'_ Shadow mentally sighed. "YUP I AM. MY NAME IS MINA WILLIAMS!"

The women sweatdropped. _"Take the elevator to the top floor, go to the right, room 102."_

_"THANK YOU!"_ Shadow/Mina said in a perky voice. When she got to room 102 she heard the gundam pilot's voices inside the room.

Shadow sighed inwardly and put the façade up and pushed open the door.


End file.
